The present invention relates to compositions and methods for decreasing the infectivity, morbidity, and rate of mortality associated with a variety of pathogens. The present invention also relates to methods and compositions for decontaminating areas, samples, solutions, and foodstuffs colonized or otherwise infected by pathogens and microorganisms.
Pathogens such as bacteria, fungi, viruses, and bacterial spores are responsible for a plethora of human and animal ills, as well as contamination of food and biological and environmental samples. The first step in microbial infections of animals is generally attachment or colonization of skin or mucus membranes, followed by subsequent invasion and dissemination of the infectious microbe. The portals of entry of pathogenic bacteria are predominantly the skin and mucus membranes.
In particular, bacteria of the Bacillus genus form stable spores that resist harsh conditions and extreme temperatures. Contamination of farmlands with B. anthracis leads to a fatal disease in domestic, agricultural, and wild animals (See e.g., Dragon and Rennie, Can. Vet. J. 36:295 [1995]). Human infection with this organism usually results from contact with infected animals or infected animal products (See e.g., Welkos et al., Infect. Immun. 51:795 [1986]). Human clinical syndromes include a pulmonary form that has a rapid onset and is frequently fatal. The gastrointestinal and cutaneous forms of anthrax, although less rapid, can result in fatalities unless treated aggressively (See e.g., Franz et al., JAMA 278:399 [1997]; and Pile et al., Arch. Intem. Med. 158:429 [1998]). Bacillus anthracis infection in humans is no longer common due to effective animal controls that include vaccines, antibiotics and appropriate disposal of infected livestock. However, animal anthrax infection still represents a significant problem due to the difficulty in decontamination of land and farms. In addition, there is concern about human infection brought about by warfare and/or terrorist activities.
While an anthrax vaccine is available (See e.g., Ivins et al., Vaccine 13:1779 [1995]) and can be used for the prevention of classic anthrax, genetic mixing of different strains of the organism can render the vaccine ineffective (See e.g., Mobley, Military Med. 160:547 [1995]). The potential consequences of the use of Anthrax spores as a biological weapon was demonstrated by the accidental release of Bacillus anthracis from a military microbiology laboratory in the former Soviet Union. Seventy-seven cases of human anthrax, including 66 deaths, were attributed to the accident. Some anthrax infections occurred as far as 4 kilometers from the laboratory (See e.g., Meselson et al., Science 266:1202 [1994]). Genetic analysis of infected victims revealed the presence of either multiple strains or a genetically altered B. anthracis (See e.g., Jackson et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. of Sci. U.S.A. 95:1224 [1998]).
Additionally, other members of the Bacillus genus are also reported to be etiological agents for many human diseases. Bacillus cereus is a common pathogen. It is involved in food borne diseases due to the ability of the spores to survive cooking procedures. It is also associated with local sepsis and wound and systemic infection (See e.g., Drobniewski, Clin. Micro. Rev. 6:324 [1993]). Many bacteria readily develop resistance to antibiotics. An organism infected with an antibiotic-resistant strain of bacteria faces serious and potentially life-threatening consequences.
Examples of bacteria that develop resistance include Staphylococcus that often cause fatal infections, Pneumococci that cause pneumonia and meningitis; Salmonella and E. coli that cause diarrhea; and Enterococci that cause blood-stream, surgical wound and urinary tract infections (See e.g., Berkelman et. al., J. Infcet. Dis. 170(2):272 [1994]).
Although an invaluable advance, antibiotic and antimicrobial therapy suffers from several problems, particularly when strains of various bacteria appear that are resistant to antibiotics. In addition, disinfectants/biocides (e.g., sodium hypochlorite, formaldehyde and phenols) that are highly effective against Bacillus spores, are not well suited for decontamination of the environment, equipment, or casualties. This is due to toxicity that leads to tissue necrosis and severe pulmonary injury following inhalation of volatile fumes. The corrosive nature of these compounds also renders them unsuitable for decontamination of sensitive equipment (See e.g., Alasri et al., Can. J. Micro. 39:52 [1993]; Beauchamp et al., Crit. Rev. Tox. 22:143 [1992]; Hess et al., Amer. J. dent. 4:51 [1991]; Lineaweaver et al., Arch. Surg. 120:267 [1985]; Morgan, Tox. Path. 25:291 [1997]; and Russell, Clin. Micro. 3;99 [1990]).
Influenza A virus is a common respirator pathogen that is widely used as a model system to test anti-viral agents in vitro (See e.g., Karaivanova and Spiro, Biochem. J. 329:511 [1998]; Mammen et al., J. Med. Chem. 38:4179 [1995]; and Huang et al., FEBS Letters 291:199 [1991]), and in vivo (See e.g., Waghorn and Goa, Drugs 55:721 [1998]; Mendel et al., Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 42:640 [1998]; and Smith et al., J. med. Chem. 41:787 [1998]). The envelope glycoproteins, hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA), which determine the antigenic specificity of viral subtypes, are able to readily mutate, allowing the virus to evade neutralizing antibodies. Current anti-viral compounds and neuraminidase inhibitors are minimally effective and viral resistance is common.
Clearly, antipathogenic compositions and methods that decrease the infectivity, morbidity, and mortality associated with pathogenic exposure are needed. Such compositions and methods should preferably not have the undesirable properties of promoting microbial resistance, or of being toxic to the recipient.
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for decreasing the infectivity, morbidity, and rate of mortality associated with a variety of pathogens. The present invention also relates to methods and compositions for decontaminating areas, samples, solutions, and foodstuffs colonized or otherwise infected by pathogens and microorganisms. Certain embodiments of the present compositions are nontoxic and may be safely ingested by humans and other animals. Additionally, certain embodiments of the present invention are chemically stable and non-staining.
In some embodiments, the present invention provides compositions and methods suitable for treating animals, including humans, exposed to pathogens or the threat of pathogens. In some embodiments, the animal is contacted with effective amounts of the compositions prior to exposure to pathogenic organisms. In other embodiments, the animal is contacted with effective amounts of the compositions after exposure to pathogenic organisms. Thus, the present invention contemplates both the prevention and treatment of microbiological infections.
In other embodiments, the present invention provides compositions and methods suitable for decontaminating solutions and surfaces, including organic and inorganic samples that are exposed to pathogens or suspected of containing pathogens. In still other embodiments of the present invention, the compositions are used as additives to prevent the growth of harmful or undesired microorganisms in biological and environmental samples.
In preferred embodiments, decreased pathogenic organism infectivity, morbidity, and mortality is accomplished by contacting the pathogenic organism with an oil-in-water nanoemulsion comprising an oil phase, an aqueous phase, and at least one other component. In some preferred embodiments, the emulsion further comprises a solvent. In some preferred embodiments, the solvent comprises an organic phosphate solvent. In still other embodiments, the organic phosphate-based solvent comprises dialkyl phosphates or trialkyl phosphates (e.g., tributyl phosphate). In still other preferred embodiments, the emulsion further comprises an alcohol. In preferred embodiments that employ solvents, the solvent is provided in the oil phase of the composition.
In some embodiments, the compositions of the present invention further comprise one or more surfactants or detergents. In some embodiments, it is contemplated that the surfactant is a non-anionic detergent. In preferred embodiments, the non-anionic detergent is a polysorbate surfactant. In other embodiments, the non-anionic detergent is a polyoxyethylene ether. Surfactants that find use in the present invention include, but are not limited to surfactants such as the TWEEN, TRITON, and TYLOXAPOL families of compounds.
In certain other embodiments, the compositions of the present invention further comprise one or more cationic halogen containing compounds, including but not limited to, cetylpyridinium chloride. In yet other embodiments, the compositions of the present invention further comprise one or more compounds that promote or enhance the germination (xe2x80x9cgermination enhancersxe2x80x9d) of certain microorganism, and in particular the spore form of certain bacteria. Germination enhancers contemplated for formulation with the inventive compositions include, but are not limited to, L-alanine, Inosine, CaCl2, and NH4Cl, and the like. In still further embodiments, the compositions of the present invention further comprise one or more compounds that increase the interaction (xe2x80x9cinteraction enhancersxe2x80x9d) of the composition with microorganisms (e.g., chelating agents like ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid, or ethylenebis(oxyethylenenitrilo)tetraacetic acid in a buffer). Additionally, in still other embodiments of the present invention, the formulations further comprise coloring or flavoring agents (e.g., dyes and peppermint oil).
In some embodiments, the composition further comprises an emulsifying agent to aid in the formation of emulsions. Emulsifying agents include compounds that aggregate at the oil/water interface to form a kind of continuous membrane that prevents direct contact between two adjacent droplets. Certain embodiments of the present invention feature oil-in-water emulsion compositions that may readily be diluted with water to a desired concentration without impairing their anti-pathogenic properties.
In addition to discrete oil droplets dispersed in an aqueous phase, oil-in-water emulsions can also contain other lipid structures, such as small lipid vesicles (e.g., lipid spheres that often consist of several substantially concentric lipid bilayers separated from each other by layers of aqueous phase), micelles (e.g., amphiphilic molecules in small clusters of 50-200 molecules arranged so that the polar head groups face outward toward the aqueous phase and the apolar tails are sequestered inward away from the aqueous phase), or lamely phases (lipid dispersions in which each particle consists of parallel amphiphilic bilayers separated by thin films of water).
These lipid structures are formed as a result of hydrophobic forces that drive apolar residues (e.g., long hydrocarbon chains) away from water. The above lipid preparations can generally be described as surfactant lipid preparations (SLPs). SLPs are minimally toxic to mucous membranes and are believed to be metabolized within the small intestine (See e.g., Hamouda et al., J. Infect. Disease 180:1939 [1998]). SLPs are non-corrosive to plastics and metals in contrast to disinfectants such as bleach. As such, formulations of the present invention based on SLPs are contemplated to be particularly useful against bacteria, fungi, viruses and other pathogenic entities.
Certain embodiments of the present invention contemplate methods for decreasing the infectivity of microorganisms (e.g., pathogenic agents) comprising contacting the pathogen with a composition comprising an oil-in-water emulsion. In some preferred embodiments, the emulsion is in the form of an oil phase distributed in an aqueous phase with a surfactant, the oil phase includes an organic phosphate based solvent and a carrier oil. In some embodiments, two or more distinct emulsions are exposed to the pathogen. In preferred embodiments, the emulsions are fusigenic and/or lysogenic. In preferred embodiments, the oil phase used in the method comprises a non-phosphate based solvent (e.g., an alcohol).
In specific embodiments, the contacting is performed for a time sufficient to kill the pathogenic agent or to inhibit the growth of the agent. In other embodiments, the present invention provides a method of decontaminating an environmental surface harboring harmful or undesired pathogens. In one such embodiment, the pathogenic agent is associated with an environmental surface and the method comprises contacting the environmental surface with an amount of the composition sufficient for decontaminating the surface. While it may be so desired, decontamination need not result in total elimination of the pathogen. In some embodiments, the compositions and methods further comprise dyes, paints, and other marking and identification compounds to as to ensure that a treated surface has been sufficiently treated with the compositions of the present invention.
In certain embodiments, an animal is treated internally with a composition of the present invention. In some preferred embodiments, the contacting is via intradermal, subcutaneous, intramuscular or intraperitoneal injection. In other embodiments, the contacting is via oral, nasal, buccal, rectal, vaginal or topical administration. When the present compositions are administered as pharmaceuticals, it is contemplated that the compositions further comprise pharmaceutically acceptable adjutants, excipients, stabilizers, diluents, and the like. In still further embodiments, the present invention contemplates compositions further comprising additional pharmaceutically acceptable bioactive molecules (e.g., antibodies, antibiotics, means for nucleic acid transfection, vitamins, minerals, co-factors, etc.).
In some preferred embodiments, the present invention provides a composition comprising an oil-in-water emulsion, said oil-in-water emulsion comprising a discontinuous oil phase distributed in an aqueous phase, a first component comprising an alcohol or glycerol, and a second component comprising a surfactant or a halogen-containing compound. The aqueous phase can comprise any type of aqueous phase including, but not limited to, water (e.g., diH2O, distilled water, tap water) and solutions (e.g., phosphate buffered saline solution). The oil phase can comprise any type of oil including, but not limited to, plant oils (e.g., soybean oil, avocado oil, flaxseed oil, coconut oil, cottonseed oil, squalene oil, olive oil, canola oil, corn oil, rapeseed oil, safflower oil, and sunflower oil), animal oils (e.g., fish oil), flavor oil, water insoluble vitamins, mineral oil, and motor oil. In some preferred embodiments, the oil phase comprises 30-90 vol % of the oil-in-water emulsion (i.e., constitutes 30-90% of the total volume of the final emulsion), more preferably 50-80%. While the present invention in not limited by the nature of the alcohol component, in some preferred embodiments, the alcohol is ethanol or methanol. Furthermore, while the present invention is not limited by the nature of the surfactant, in some preferred embodiments, the surfactant is a polysorbate surfactant (e.g., TWEEN 20, TWEEN 40, TWEEN 60, and TWEEN 80), a pheoxypolyethoxyethanol (e.g., TRITON X-100, X-301, X-165, X-102, and X-200, and TYLOXAPOL) or sodium dodecyl sulfate. Likewise, while the present invention is not limited by the nature of the halogen-containing compound, in some preferred embodiments, the halogen-containing compound comprises a cetylpyridinium halides, cetyltrimethylammonium halides, cetyldimethylethylammonium halides, cetyldimethylbenzylammonium halides, cetyltributylphosphonium halides, dodecyltrimethylammonium halides, tetradecyltrimethylammonium halides, cetylpyridinium chloride, cetyltrimethylammonium chloride, cetylbenzyldimethylammonium chloride, cetylpyridinium bromide, cetyltrimethylammonium bromide, cetyidimethylethylammonium bromide, cetyltributylphosphonium bromide, dodecyltrimethylammonium bromide, or tetrad ecyltrimethylammonium bromide.
The emulsions may further comprise third, fourth, fifth, etc. components. In some preferred embodiments, an additional component is a surfactant (e.g., a second surfactant), a germination enhancer, a phosphate based solvent (e.g., tributyl phosphate), a neutramingen, L-alanine, ammonium chloride, trypticase soy broth, yeast extract, L-ascorbic acid, lecithin, p-hyroxybenzoic acid methyl ester, sodium thiosulate, sodium citrate, inosine, sodium hyroxide, dextrose, and polyethylene glycol (e.g., PEG 200, PEG 2000, etc.).
The present invention also provides non-toxic, non-irritant, a composition comprising an oil-in-water emulsion, said oil-in-water emulsion comprising a quaternary ammonium compound, wherein said oil-in-water emulsion is antimicrobial against bacteria, virus, fungi, and spores. In some preferred embodiments, the oil-in-water emulsion has no detectable toxicity to plants or animals (e.g., to humans). In other preferred embodiments, the oil-in-water emulsion causes no detectable irritation to plants or animals (e.g., to humans). In some embodiments, the oil-in-water emulsion further comprises any of the components described above. Quaternary ammonium compounds include, but are not limited to, N-alkyldimethyl benzyl ammonium saccharinate, 1,3,5-Triazine-1,3,5(2 H,4H,6H)-triethanol; 1-Decanaminium, N-decyl-N, N-dimethyl-, chloride (or) Didecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride; 2-(2-(p-(Diisobuyl)cresosxy)ethoxy)ehyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride; 2-(2-(p-(Diisobutyl)phenoxy)ethoxy)ethyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride; alkyl 1 or 3 benzyl-1-(2-hydroxethyl)-2-imidazolinium chloride; alkyl bis(2-hydroxyethyl) benzyl ammonium chloride; alkyl demethyl benzyl ammonium chloride; alkyl dimethyl 3,4-dichlorobenzyl ammonium chloride (100% C12); alkyl dimethyl 3,4-dichlorobenzyl ammonium chloride (50% C14, 40% C12, 10% C16); alkyl dimethyl 3,4-dichlorobenzyl ammonium chloride (55% C14, 23% C12, 20% C16); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride; alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (100% C14); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (100% C16); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (41% C14, 28% C12); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (47% C12, 18% C14); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (55% C16, 20% C14); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (58% C14, 28% C16); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (60% C14, 25% C12); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (61% C11, 23% C14); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (61% C12, 23% C14); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (65% C12, 25% C14); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (67% C12, 24% C14); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (67% C12, 25% C14); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (90% C14, 5% C12); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (93% C14, 4% C12); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (95% C16, 5% C18); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (and) didecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride; alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (as in fatty acids); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (C12-C16); alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride (C12-C18); alkyl dimethyl benzyl and dialkyl dimethyl ammonium chloride; alkyl dimethyl dimethy benzyl ammonium chloride; alkyl dimethyl ethyl ammonium bromide (90% C14, 5% C16, 5% C12); alkyl dimethyl ethyl ammonium bromide (mixed alkyl and alkenyl groups as in the fatty acids of soybean oil); alkyl dimethyl ethylbenzyl ammonium chloride; alkyl dimethyl ethylbenzyl ammonium chloride (60% C14); alkyl dimethyl isoproylbenzyl ammonium chloride (50% C12, 30% C14, 17% C16, 3% C18); alkyl trimethyl ammonium chloride (58% C18, 40% C16, 1% C14, 1% C12); alkyl trimethyl ammonium chloride (90% C18, 10% C16); alkyldimethyl(ethylbenzyl) ammonium chloride (C12-18); Di-(C8-10)-alkyl dimethyl ammonium chlorides; dialkyl dimethyl ammonium chloride; dialkyl dimethyl ammonium chloride; dialkyl dimethyl ammonium chloride; dialkyl methyl benzyl ammonium chloride; didecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride; diisodecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride; dioctyl dimethyl ammonium chloride; dodecyl bis (2-hydroxyethyl) octyl hydrogen ammonium chloride; dodecyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride; dodecylcarbamoyl methyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride; heptadecyl hydroxyethylimidazolinium chloride; hexahydro-1,3,5-thris(2-hydroxyethyl)-s-triazine; myristalkonium chloride (and) Quat RNIUM 14; N,N-Dimethyl-2-hydroxypropylammonium chloride polymer; n-alkyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride; n-alkyl dimethyl ethylbenzyl ammonium chloride; n-tetradecyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride monohydrate; octyl decyl dimethyl ammonium chloride; octyl dodecyl dimethyl ammonium chloride; octyphenoxyethoxyethyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride; oxydiethylenebis (alkyl dimethyl ammonium chloride); quaternary ammonium compounds, dicoco alkyldimethyl, chloride; trimethoxysily propyl dimethyl octadecyl ammonium chloride; trimethoxysilyl quats, trimethyl dodecylbenzyl ammonium chloride; n-dodecyl dimethyl ethylbenzyl ammonium chloride; n-hexadecyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride; n-tetradecyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride; n-tetradecyl dimethyl ethyylbenzyl ammonium chloride; and n-octadecyl dimethyl benzyl ammonium chloride.
The present invention also provides methods of making each of the emulsions disclosed herein. For example, the present invention provides a method of making a oil-in-water emulsion comprising emulsifying a mixture, said mixture comprising an oil, an aqueous solution, a first component comprising an alcohol or glycerol, and a second component comprising a surfactant or a halogen-containing compound.
The present invention further provides methods for protecting (e.g., protecting from contamination of a microorganism) or decontaminating an area (e.g., decontaminating an area by removing or reducing the number of microorganisms in the area) comprising exposing the area to a composition comprising an oil-in-water emulsion (e.g., any of the oil-in-water emulsions described herein). The method may be applied to any type of area. For example, in some embodiments, the area comprises a solid surface (e.g., a medical device), a solution, the surface of an organism (e.g., an external or internal portion of a human), or a food product.
The present invention also provides methods for modifying any of the emulsions described herein, comprising: providing the emulsion and adding or removing a component from the emulsion to produce a modified emulsion. In some embodiments, the method further comprises the step of testing the modified emulsion in a biological assay (e.g., an antimicrobrial assay to determine the effectiveness of the emulsion at reducing the amount of microorganisms associated with a treated area). The present invention also contemplates methods of using such modified emulsion in commerce. For example, in some embodiments, the method further comprises the step of advertising the sale of the modified emulsion and/or selling the modified emulsion.
The present invention also provides systems comprising a delivery system (e.g., a container, dispenser, packaging etc.) containing any of the oil-in-water emulsions described herein. The present invention further comprises a system comprising a material in contact with any of the oil-in-water emulsions described herein. The present invention is not limited by the nature of the material in contact with the emulsion. For example, materials include, but are not limited to, medical devices, solutions, food products, cleaning products, motor oils, creams, and biological materials (e.g., human tissues).